


Daesung's Intern

by ForeignLuver13



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLuver13/pseuds/ForeignLuver13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically my first fanfic. Please be kind. Even though english is my first language, my grammar is still shit. So if there are any errors please tell me about them. Thank you so much. I love you all. =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first fanfic. Please be kind. Even though english is my first language, my grammar is still shit. So if there are any errors please tell me about them. Thank you so much. I love you all. =)

#### The Meeting

I watched as a man from across the room took a break from practicing a new song with his band. He had kind of long hair that just covered his eyes. He had a more natural hair color, light brown, than the other guys who had white, pink, and red. One of them might have black hair, but I wasn’t sure.

“Hey, Kelly?” my boss/best friend Anika said.

“Yes?” I replied.

“Could you please tell Daesung to arrive early for tomorrow’s photoshoot?”

“Okay, but which one is that?”

Anika’s eyes widened in surprise, “He’s the one you’ve been mooning over this whole time.”

“Oh.” I blushed. “Okay.”

I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder while I cleared my throat. He whirled around surprised but once he saw me, he smiled a breathtaking smile.

“Hello.” He spoke with a deep voice.

“Hi, my name is Kelly. I’m a new intern.”

“My name is Daesung. Nice to meet you, Kelly.”

“You too. Anyway, Anika, wanted me to remind you to arrive early tomorrow for your photoshoot.”

A look of pure panic crossed his face for a second.

“Oh God. I completely forgot about that. Thank you so much for reminding me.” He said hugging me.

“Uh. You’re welcome.” I said blushing and awkwardly hugged him back.

Daesung let go. “Want to meet the rest of Big Bang?”

“Ok.” I nodded as he lead me over to the other four guys, one of whom was flirting with Anika.

“Yah, Hyung!” Daesung said to the red-haired one.

“What is it?” He responded.

“Hyung, this is Kelly. Kelly this is my hyung, G-Dragon.”

“Hello.” We bowed to each other.

“She’s the new intern.” Daesung said excitedly.

“What’s this about a new intern, Daesung?” The one who looked like he had black hair asked as the one with white hair came over.

“This is the new intern, Kelly.” Daesung replied.

“My name is TOP.” The blackish-haired one said.

“I’m Seungri.” The white-haired one introduced himself.

Anika dragged over the pink-haired one.

“Since they are all introducing themselves...” Anika prodded the man.

“My name is Taeyang.” The pink-haired man finished.

“I am very excited to be working with you all.” I bowed then glared at Taeyang. “But let me make one thing clear, Mr. Taeyang, you hurt Anika and I will personally make your life a living hell.”

It was quiet for a moment then G-Dragon and TOP bust out laughing with everyone but me following suit.

“Better not provoke the intern, Taeyang.” G-Dragon said between his chuckles.

I looked at Anika and saw her blushing and giggling. She was wearing a light pink top, a slightly brighter pink pencil skirt, and hot pink heels. The whole outfit showed off her impressive curves. I looked down at my baggy outfit that was purposely chosen to hide mine.

“So much fire from one so small.” TOP chuckled.

I pouted at his words which caused the others to laugh harder.

“Alright, Kelly, it’s time for us to leave. See you tomorrow, Daesung. Be on time.” Anika said.

We left and hailed a taxi. As we got in, Anika’s phone rang.

“Hello?” She answered it. “I do? Shit. Thank you. I’ll be there.”

As she hung up she looked at me with a puppy face.

“What?” I asked wearily.

“I forgot I had something really important to do during Daesung’s photoshoot. Could you go for me instead?”

“Okay.” I sighed unable to resist her puppy face. Well that, and I secretly wanted to see him again.

“Thank you! You’re the best!” She hugged me.

“I know.” I laughed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

#### The Photoshoot

He was late. Despite all the reminds yesterday, he was freaking late. I called Anika thirty minutes ago to get his number, and have been ever since then, calling him to find out where the hell he was. But he hasn’t been answering.

“Where the fuck is he?” I cursed.

“I’m right behind you.” Daesung said.

“SHIT, GOD DAMN, FUCK!” I jumped. “Where the FUCK have you been, and why haven’t you been answering your phone?”

“I am so sorry. I overslept and I don’t answer calls from people I have no clue whose number it is.”

“Give me your phone and go get ready.” I took his phone and programmed my number into it then gave it back.

As Daesung was in make-up, I found out about another problem.

“What do you mean we have to reschedule?” I asked the photographer.

“The dancer who was to pose with Daesung is sick and all the other possible dancers are out of the country.”

“No, this photoshoot is happening, even if I have to pose myself.” The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

The photographer carefully looked me over. “Yes, actually, that could work.” He said then had his assistants put me through make-up, hair, and wardrobe.

When they were all done, I looked into a full-body mirror. They stacked my long dark brown hair on top of my head with a clip, put lip gloss on my lips, and eyeshadow on my eyelids. I wore heels, fishnet stockings, and a dancer outfit that showed off my legs completely. My breasts were practically falling out of the outfit because the person it was made for had a WAY smaller chest than me. The photographer looked me over again as I came out of the dressing room. All he said was ‘perfect’ before he led me to where Daesung was already waiting. His hair was covering his eyes, and he wore a mostly open button down, which showed off a bit of his chest, and tight leather pants. Daesung moved his hair from his eyes. He looked really surprised. I blushed.

“Alright, now I want you to wrap yourself around him.” The photographer directed.

“What?” I squeaked.

Instead of telling me what he meant, he used my body. He took me behind Daesung, then grabbed my right leg and wrapped it around Daesung’s right leg. He moved my left arm to wrap around Daesung’s neck and put my right arm through the loop of Daesung’s right arm.

“Perfect.” The photographer said again. “Now don’t move.”

It felt like we were in that position for hours but in reality it was only 25 minutes. I stretched up against him and asked, “Is it over yet, Sunbae?”

“No, not yet.” He chuckled making me shiver.

A few minutes later they gave us a break. As I walked over to my stuff, so I could call Anika and give her an update, I heard Daesung call my name. I had ‘What is it’ on my lips as I turned around. As soon as I turned around and before I could react, Daesung took my picture with his phone.

“I need a picture of you for the contact photo.” Daesung shrugged and grinned.

“Ok.” I blushed then went over to call Anika.

“Is everything okay? Do I need to come over?” Anika asked as soon as she answered.

“No everything’s fine now. Though all I can say is that, I now have a new respect for people who model.” I responded then heard a male laugh that suspiciously sounded like Taeyang.

“What does that mean?”

“It means exactly as I said it means.”

“And what does that mean?”

“I’ll tell you as soon as you tell me why you are on a date with Taeyang.”

“I-Wha-um...” She sputtered which told me I was right on target. “Make sure Daesung’s at the practice room after the shoot. Big Bang has practice.”

“Okay. Have fun on your date, Ni.” I laughed.

“See you later, K.” Anika responded before I hung up.

I walked back, after I got a drink, and waited to be told what next. For the last round of shoots, the photographer had me wrapped around Daesung’s front with my left leg around his his right and both my arms around his neck. However this time, the photographer had Daesung wrap his left arm around my waist.

“Daesung, you have practice after this.” I whispered.

“Okay, thank you.” He huskily whispered back.

After a few more minutes, I felt my leg slipping so I pulled myself up a little and set my leg higher. Once I did, I froze because I had accidentally lined my vagina against his dick. And it was hardening. I fought to keep my eyes from widening, to keep my mask neutral. But I knew it was a battle that I couldn’t win for much longer.

“That’s a wrap! Thank you so much everyone!” The photographer said a second later.

I practically ran away from Daesung and headed toward the dressing room, that I was in earlier, and the safety of my baggy clothes. We rode to the practice building in embarrassed, well at least on my part, silence. When we walked in, we were greeted with everyone’s cheerful hello’s. The guys fooled around for a bit before they got to work. It was 2 hours before they took a break.

“Yah, hyung, is that your jagi?” Seungri asked Daesung, who was looking at his phone, which made the rest of us stare at the two.

“No.” Daesung responded as Anika stealthily walked behind him to see who they were talking about.

“Then can I have her number?”

For some reason Daesung looked at me as he said, “No.”

“Yah, can we see?” The other guys asked together.

“That is one sexy lady.” TOP said appreciatively once they saw the picture.

“She is beautiful, but not as gorgeous as my jagi.” Taeyang gave Anika a secretive wink.

She just blushed as she came over to me.“Um, K? Why does Daesung have a picture of you all sexed up as his phone wallpaper?” Anika whispered to me.

“He what?!?!” I squealed which made the guys look at me for a moment before going back to practicing. Then I whispered, “But he said that he was going to use it for the contact photo.”

“Well obviously he used it for more because he sure as Dixie wasn’t scrolling through his contacts when I looked. And how the hell does he have that photo anyway?” Anika said sarcastically at first.

I told her everything about what happened earlier, especially the part about the last round of photos.

“Oh my God! He wants to fuck you!” Anika yelled and, unfortunately, got the attention of the guys.

“No, it was involuntary.” I whispered at her, blushing beet red.

Anika turned toward the guys, who were still staring at us.

“Yah, Tae, come over here.” She purred at him.

“Oh Dear God, PLEASE DON’T bring him over here.” I begged her, covering my face with my hands as he came over.

“Now pay attention to his dick. Wrap yourself around him.” Anika whispered to me.

I reluctantly did as I was told and watched Taeyang’s dick that was inside his basketball shorts. Nothing happened. Then Anika told me to move and did the same position as me. I saw his shorts tent as she hugged him.

“Okay, thank you Tae. You can go back to practice now.” She said letting go of him.

“Tease.” Taeyang muttered as he went back to his bewildered friends.

“See? Men are fickle creatures.” Anika whispered.“Daesung totally wants to fuck you.”

“Eomma!” I whined.

At the end of practice, Seungri started asking Daesung questions about the girl from the picture.

“Dae, when did you meet her?”

“Yesterday.” Daesung answered smoothly.

“Could you at least introduce me to her?” Seungri begged cutely.

“You’ve already met her.”Daesung replied cryptically.

I grabbed my stuff and tried to hurry out of the room before Daesung told them who the girl was. However, my feet had other plans. I tripped and fell. Thankfully though, Daesung caught me before I made contact with the ground. As I looked at his face, Anika’s words about him wanting to fuck me ran through my mind. Yet as I saw the concern in his eyes, I wondered out loud, “Is that the only thing he wants?”

“Are you okey-dokey?” Daesung whispered.

“Pardon?” I blinked in surprise.

“I mean are you okay?” He blushed.

“Yes, thank you.” I pulled away then left.


	3. Chapter 3

#### The Text

By the time I got home, it was 8o’clock, and all I really wanted was to shower, eat, and sleep. Tonight I decided to indulge in a 30 minute shower instead of my usual 15 minute one. Once I got out and put on my fuzzy pjs, I cooked some ramen. While I ate it on my bed, my phone beeped to let me know someone had messaged me. I grabbed it and only looked at the message, thinking it was from Anika.

**‘Will you go on a date with me?’**

I almost choked and dropped the phone when I read that.

**Me: ‘What about Taeyang? Won’t he be heartbroken?’**

**‘Uh what does he have to do with this?’**

**Me: ‘You’ve been dating him, haven’t you?’**

**‘Why would I date my hyung? O.O’**

Startled, my eyes shot towards the name of the person I’ve been talking to. **Daesung**. I dropped my phone. It fell onto the comforter next to me. Five minutes went by before I picked up my phone, and 5 more before I came up with a coherent response.

**Me: ‘Sorry. I thought you were Anika.’**

**Daesung: ‘It’s okey-dokey. Wait, Anika and Taeyang are dating? o.O’**

**Me: ‘Lol yeah they are.’**

**Daesung: ‘So, will you go out with me?’**

**Me: ‘Okey-dokey =)’**

**Daesung: ‘^(^.^)^’**

**Me: ‘When?’**

**Daesung: ‘Uh...’**

**Me: ‘XD You free Saturday?’**

**Daesung: ‘Yeah... This is so embarrassing. XD’**

**Me: ‘Lol Not more embarrassing than thinking your best friend is asking you out when you know they are dating someone and it turns out to be someone else completely. e.e’**

**Daesung: ‘ROTFL You’re right. Sorry I didn’t tell you who I was first.’**

**Me: ‘Lol it’s not your fault. I should have checked the name first.’**

**Daesung: ‘Pick you up at 8?’**

**Me: ‘Sure. -YAWN-’**

**Daesung: ‘Ha I should let you sleep. Goodnight, Kelly.’**

**Me: ‘Night, Daesung.’**

I sent him my address then put my phone on the nightstand and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock on my phone. It read 7:30. I sighed then laid back on my pillows. Though as soon as I realized something, I shot out of bed, grabbed my phone, and sent Anika a S.O.S message telling her to get over here immediately. Twenty minutes later I had a freaked out Anika banging on my door.

“What the hell is wrong?” Anika shouted at me after I opened the door.

“I don’t have anything to wear.” I told her with tears in my eyes.

Anika stopped and just looked at me then started laughing at me. I pulled her inside.

“So the reason for all the freak out was because you couldn’t get ready for the day?” She laughed.

“Ni, this is serious and no it’s not for today.” I pouted.

“Okay when is it and what for?” Anika asked after she finally got her laughter under control.

“Saturday. It’s for a date.”

“OMG, with who?” She shouted excitedly.

“Daesung.” I mumbled hoping she wouldn’t hear but she heard me anyway.

“OH. MY. GOD. WHEN? HOW?”

I showed her the texts between Daesung and me.

“You thought you were talking to me?” Anika snorted.

“Only at first...” I pouted again.

“Taeyang would get a kick out of this.” She giggled making me groan.

“Oh please no.”

“I think I will.” Anika grinned evilly for a moment the became serious. “Anyway, that’s not the important thing. We need to get you an outfit for Saturday. What’s today?”

“Tuesday.”

“Okay, we got plenty of time. Let’s go shopping.”

I nodded then went and got dressed. After I came back, we headed to the nearest mall. Four hours later, we found it. The perfect outfit. It was a tight red dress that showed off all my curves. Including, everyone in the world, my ass. We bought a pair of black heels to go with it and a lacy lime green thong, The latter only because Anika talked me into it.


	4. Chapter 4

#### The Date

The days passed pretty quickly, and now I was running late. I ended up talking a shorter shower than usual to stay even remotely on time. I put on a light smokey eye, blush, and bright red lipstick. I curled my hair slightly then put on my red dress and heels. I was contemplating on wether or not to actually go through and wear the lacy thong when the doorbell rang. I cursed then grabbed the thong and put it on. I hurried to the door and opened it. Daesung stood on the other side. He wore a nice white button down, a black tie, a nice pair of pants and a leather jacket. Daesung had parted his hair and now I could see his forehead. The complete picture had me melting.

“Wow (Fantastic Baby), you look gorgeous.”

“Thanks. You look handsome, too.” I blushed.

“Are you ready?”

“I am. So, where are we going?” I asked as I walked out the door and shut it behind me.

“It’s a surprise.”

We ended up at a western-styled restaurant and order a delicious steak meal. We talked about all sorts of things, like what was our favorite color. His was white and mine was black and red. As we left, I asked Daesung for his phone.

“Why?” He asked as he gave it to me.

I didn’t say anything. I just set the phone on camera then took a picture of us with me kissing Daesung on the cheek. Then I looked at the picture and laughed. Daesung looked so surprised in it. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped.

“Oh my goodness, look at your face.” I showed Daesung as I laughed. “You look so funny.”

“Ne. I do.” Daesung chuckled.

“Why did you do that?”

“So you could have a new phone wallpaper.” I replied slyly.

“How?” He asked confused.

“Anika sneaked around and saw it.” I shrugged.

“I’m not going to say sorry for that. That picture helped me get the courage to ask you out.”

“Really?” I asked shocked.

“Yeah.” This time he shrugged.

The thong that I was wearing, that had been driving me nuts all evening, finally wedged itself uncomfortably in my ass. Pissed off, I reached under my dress and yanked it off then threw them at Daesung. It hit him in the face before he caught them.

“I don’t care how cute Anika said they are, they’re annoying and I’m not going to wear them another step.” I raged then saw the most hilarious shocked expression on Daesung’s face.

He looked like a leaf could knock him over.I laughed so hard that my sides started to hurt.

“Could you hang on to those? I don’t have any pockets.” I asked after I could breathe again.

“Uh. Okey-dokey.” Daesung replied awkwardly then put the thing into his jacket pocket.

Ten minutes later, we stood on my porch, not ready to say goodbye.

“Thank you, Daesung. I had a wonderful time.”

“Would you like to go see a movie with me next Saturday?” Daesung asked hesitantly.

“Yes, I would love to.” I replied happily then went up on my tip-toes, used his tie to pull him down to me, and kissed Daesung softly on the lips.

It was a short yet sweet kiss that had me aching for more. Like the most addictive chocolate.

“Goodnight, Daesung.” I whispered.

“Night, Kelly.” He whispered back.

I went inside and got ready for bed. As I laid in bed, I thought about my night with Daesung. The last thought in my mind, right before I fell asleep, was his laugh. I spent Sunday at home and watched the Matrix trilogy. On Monday, I walked into the practice room and saw them all working hard to try and get the moves right. I spotted Anika playing on her phone in a corner. I went and sat next to her, gave her a good morning nod, which she returned, then started playing a mahjong game on my phone. Two hours later, the guys stopped for a break. I watched through my lashes as Daesung headed to his bag and leather jacket. He grabbed his water bottle and phone. He typed something into his phone. A second later, my phone buzzed with a text.

**Daesung: ‘Want to be my girlfriend?’**

**Me: ‘Yes! =)’**

**Daesung: ‘^(^.^)^’**

I looked up and smiled at Daesung. He smiled back with a grin that overtook his face. I giggled as I typed.

**Me: ‘lol tone it down.’**

**Daesung: ‘Sorry, just so happy.’**

“Yah, Dae-hyung can we borrow your car to get snacks for everyone?” G-Dragon, whose real name was Jiyong, asked as he walked over to Daesung with Top, his real name was Seunghyun, at his heels.

“Sure, hyung” Daesung said grinning then went back to fetch his jacket.

When he got back to them, he started to pull something from one of his pockets, and it wasn’t his car keys. It was my lime green lacy thong. I choked in surprise. I had completely forgotten that he still had my thong and judging by the look on Daesung’s face, so did he. Unfortunately, I wasn’t the only one who saw what he had in his hand.

“Woah hyung, either there’s something you’re not telling us or you got laid.” Seungri joked.

“Dagchyeo! Neither! It’s my jagi’s.” Daesung blushed and shoved it back into the pocket it came out of.

“Wait, you got a jagi? And you didn’t get laid?” Seungri asked incredulously, his eyes became as big as saucers.

“So how do you have her thong?” G-Dragon asked giggling.

He glanced in my direction. “Well, she claimed that they were uncomfortable then took them off and gave them to me for safe keeping. I forgot I had them.”

“What does she look like?” TOP asked.

“Here I have a selca of our date.” Daesung said and showed them the picture that I took.

“Yah, isn’t that the same girl that is your wallpaper? I thought you said she wasn’t your jagi.” Seungri said accusingly.

“Well, she wasn’t at the time. I just asked her.” Daesung defended himself.

“That is so unfair, hyung” Seungri pouted which made the rest of us roll our eyes.

“Maybe we should get you a jagiya, Seungri.” Taeyang, his real name was Youngbae, laughed.

“Like I need YOUR help hyung.” Seungri snorted.

“You should listen to him, Seungri. Tae’s got a jagiya.” G-Dragon said mockingly.

“What?! Who?!” Seungri shouted.

“Anika.” Jiyong rolled his eyes.

“How the hell did you know?” Anika and Taeyang asked surprised.

“Did you honestly think you could keep it from me?” Jiyong shook his head at their foolishness.

“True.” Taeyang sighed.

“GD. Snacks?” TOP reminded Jiyong.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, let’s go.”

As Jiyong and Seunghyun were leaving, Daesung glanced at me then said, “Yah, GD-hyung?”

“What is it?” He turned around.

“Do you know who my jagiya is?”

“No. Who is it?” G-Dragon asked curiously.

Daesung grinned. “How about we make a bet?”

“What kind of bet?” Jiyong inquired suspiciously.

“I bet that you can’t find out who my girlfriend is within two weeks.”

“What are the prizes?”Jiyong raised an eyebrow.

“If I win, you take everyone here plus my girlfriend out for dinner and drinks. If you win, you get to lord it over everyone that you are an insufferable know-it-all and I’ll take everyone out for dinner and drinks.”

Jiyong let out a little laugh and shook Daesung’s hand. “Alasseo.”

Then G-Dragon and TOP left.

“Yah, Daesung, can I see your phone?” I asked.

“Okey-dokey.” He said handing it to me.

I went into his phone to his contacts and changed my contact name to Jagiya. Then I changed all his other contacts’ names so that my change wouldn’t be so noticeable. I handed it back to Daesung with the contacts still up. He gave me a knowing look and laughed.

“What’s up, Dae?” Seungri and Taeyang both asked.

“Kelly changed all my contacts’ names.”

“What she change Jiyong’s to?” Seungri inquired.

“He’s ‘Mr. Know-It-All’. Seunghyun is ‘Diva’.” Daesung said making the guys laugh their butts off.

“What about me?” Youngbae asked.

“She only put ‘ABS’ in all capital letters.”

“Sounds about right.” Youngbae smirked.

At this point Seungri was having trouble breathing because he was laughing so hard.

“And me?” He gasped.

“‘Emotional Maknae’.” Daesung snickered.

Seungri stopped laughing.

“What the hell? No, I’m not.”

We all just looked at him and raised our eyebrows collectively. He pouted back.

“Bitch, I know that my number is in there. What the hell did you put for me?” Anika asked me.

“‘Boss Lady’.” I grinned.

“God that fits her so well.” Taeyang snickered this time.

“Shut up!” Anika smiled as she threw her pink ballet flat at Taeyang.

It hit him square in the chest. Youngbae clutched at his heart and pretended that it fatally wounded him. Taeyang had us in hysterics by the time G-Dragon and TOP came back with the snacks and drinks. Seungri looked at them with a sly grin on his face.

“Look who’s back. Mr Know-It-All and Diva.”

“The Hell?” TOP said.

“Kelly changed everyone’s names in Daesung’s contact list.” Youngbae explained.

“So, who’s who?” Jiyong asked.

“You are ‘Mr. Know-It-All’, Seunghyun’s ‘Diva’, Bae’s ‘ABS’ in all capital letters, Seungri’s ‘Emotional Maknae’, and mine is ‘Boss Lady’.” Anika said giggling.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side, Kelly.” Jiyong snorted.

“Why is mine ‘Diva’?” TOP asked me.

I shrugged. “I don’t know really. You just remind me of one.”

As the guys ate their snacks Daesung asked me, “Hey Kelly, you’re a girl. What kind of flowers should I get my girlfriend?”

“Thanks for noticing that I’m a girl.” I snorted. “Well, I personally like red roses, daisies, and buttercups. Hmm. You probably shouldn’t give her lilies because those are usually used for funerals... What do you think, Anika?”

“I like red roses, too.” Anika hinted at Youngbae.

“I hear ya. I hear ya.” Youngbae sighed and rolled his eyes.

I giggled. “Anyway, it’s really up to you and what you think she’ll like.”

“Right. Thanks.” Daesung smiled at me which made me blush.


	5. Chapter 5

#### The Results

 

Two weeks later, we all sat and waited in our own private room, in the restaurant, and to find out the results of the bet.

“So, did you find out who my girlfriend is?” Daesung asked G-Dragon casually.

Jiyong sighed. “Nope. And it sure as hell wasn’t for a lack of trying. But your girl is off grid. I couldn’t find anything about her. Not even a name.”

“Speaking of which, where is she?” Seunghyun inquired.

“Want to know who my jagiya is?”

“Hell yes.” Seungri responded enthused.

“It’s Kelly.” Daesung said.

Jiyong, Seunghyun, Taeyang, and Seungri all stared at me in shock. Then Jiyong face-palmed and said, “Right in front of me this whole time.” Embarrassed, I looked down at my washed-out, ripped jeans and played with the hem of my slightly over-sized t-shirt.

“Didn’t you tell Taeyang?” I glanced at Anika.

“No. I wanted to see his reaction.” Anika grinned evilly.

Just then the door opened and a male server came in with a menu for each of us.

“Hello, my name is Luke, and I will be your server tonight.” He greeted us. “What would you all like to drink?”

“Alcohol!” Anika half shouted.

“Alright. Any specific kind?”

“Nope. Just bring us the bar. He’s paying.” Anika told Luke as she pointed at G-Dragon.

“She basically wants you to bring as much and as many different kinds as you can.” I explained to the confused waiter.

“Alright. I will be right back with that.” He smiled then left.

Ten minutes later, we were all headed toward being pretty damn drunk. Anika was the worst of us all.

“Should I try to drink this?” I asked Anika and held up a mysterious alcoholic beverage.

“‘Do or do not. There is no try’.” She said slowly then hiccuped.

“Thanks, Yoda.” I dead-panned.

She grabbed the drink from my hand then tossed it back.

“YAH! I was gonna drink that!” I whined.

“Too late.” She slurred.

The guys only laughed at us. Luke came in to check on us.

“Is everything okay?” Luke asked.

Anika got up from her seat and stumbled over to Luke. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, “Luke, I am your father.”

“Youngbae, your jagiya is a Star Wars geek.” Jiyong giggled.

“And we aren’t?” Youngbae laughed back.

“Umm...” Luke said unsure of what to do with her.

“Anika, come back. You are not Darth Vader and he is not Luke Skywalker.” I got up and lead her back to her seat between Youngbae and me.

“Are you a Jedi or a Sith?” TOP asked, the not even close to being sober, Anika.

I snorted into my drink. “She has a custom-made purple lightsaber.”

“Huh? Why purple?” Daesung asked confused.

“Because blue and red make purple.” I shrugged. “When it comes to Star Wars she has a split-personality. One’s a Jedi and the other’s a Sith.”

“What are you guys?” Anika asked the boys.

“Jedi.” Daesung said.

“Sith.” Jiyong said.

“Jedi!” Seunghyun interjected.

“Sith.” Seungri said.

“Jedi.” Taeyang hiccuped.

“You already know what I am.” I poked her.

She leaned on me.

“Yeah. You’re a goody-two-shoes Jedi.” Anika stuck her tongue out at me.

“With a smoking hot body under those baggy clothes.” Seungri added drunkenly.

“Yah! That’s my jagiya!” Daesung said then tried to hit Seungri but missed.

I put my hand on Daesung’s arm. “Calm down.”

Daesung took me into his arms. “I can’t. You’re mine. Hyung doesn’t have any right to be talking about you like that.”

I melted into him. “My hero.”

“Ugh. Spare me from this mushy couple.” Anika gagged.

Youngbae grabbed Anika, put her on his lap, then french-kissed her hard.

“Look who’s being mushy now.” I hiccuped.

Anika flipped me off.

“I love you, too!” I shouted in reply.

Jiyong, Seungri, Daesung, and Seunghyun all giggled. Then Jiyong and Seunghyun staggered out of their seats and headed for the door. I snuggled into Daesung. They came back a moment later and told us that Jiyong paid so we could leave.

“But I’m comfy.” I grumbled and clutched onto Daesung.

“You and Anika should come home with us.” Seungri said.

"Definitely!" Anika shouted finally pulling away from Taeyang.

The rest of us got up slowly then we all went to their apartment. When we got there, Daesung grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear.

"Want to go to my room?" He whispered.

I nodded and let myself be tugged into his room, leaving everyone behind. Once we were inside, Daesung closed the door and pressed  me against the door. He stared at me for a second before he kissed me heatedly. I kissed him back just as passionately. When we parted for much needed air, I started giggling. That set him off, and soon we were both laughing and giggling as we undressed each other. Seconds later, we landed on the bed naked.

"Are we about to have drunk sex?" I giggled.

"Yes." Daesung chuckled.

I pushed him over into the bed and got on top of him. As we kissed slowly, I started to feel sleepy. Not even two minutes later, I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this might be a weird question but I wanted the readers' opinion. Should I add smut in the next chapter? I'm kinda on the fence about it cause it could go either way. Please comment and let me know.....I'm struggling here. The voices in my mind won't stop arguing over it. Please help for the sake of my sanity. T^T


End file.
